Our Answer to the World
by Stelra Etnae
Summary: The world is good at hiding what it doesn't want the people to see. But for each of them, they have already seen the best and worst of it. (A 30-prompt challenge centering around the Revolutionary Army.) #17 Monster - A youth with a vision to shake the world meets a man whom society has forsaken. This is only the beginning of an end.


_***Drum roll* I present to you, Take 2 of the 30-onepiece challenge, this time featuring the Revolutionary Army! For those who don't know, 30-onepiece is a livejournal fanfiction challenge with 30 prompts, to be written about the same character or group. It's great if you're looking for a challenge or need some inspiration.  
**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy reading this and all following chapters as much as I have fun writing them! Read on!**_

 **Warning: Transphobic comments and behavior by nameless OCs**

* * *

 **#17 - Monster**

 **Summary: A youth with a vision to shake the world meets a man whom society has forsaken. This is only the beginning of an end.**

Dragon pressed himself against the rough dust-crusted wall of the narrow alleyway, reining in his exerted breaths. Just a few meters away on the street, a group of uniformed guards thundered past, drawing the attention of shocked civilians. But here in the shadows no eyes turned to him, which was exactly what he wanted.

The youth chuckled tiredly to himself, the twisted humor of the situation tickling his nerves. The son of a Marine, running from the law. Surely even the heavens must find this ironic. But he could not bring himself to regret his choice. 'The Revolutionary', the newspapers were beginning to call him, a mysterious young man with no known origin who was stirring up the 'ordered world'. The stagnant world, more like. He ran a hand through his sweaty hair, mussing it up even more from its naturally wild state.

The hollow sound of a cough and the sound of something scraping across stone made his attention snap further down the alley, reflexes immediately going into overdrive. Damn it all, he had been too careless, to not notice the presence of another person in the area. His eyes swept across the shadows, searching for movement, before landing on a hunched figure. It was a large man, holding a tattered broom almost comically small against his bulk. His curly blue hair lay dankly against his forehead, and the dirty rags he wore looked like they hadn't been washed in weeks. Dragon tensed as he approached, gait unstable, but the other lumbered past him as if he wasn't there, gaze fixed to the ground as he stepped into the sunlit street.

Dragon's surprised eyes followed the man, and noticed something else; the villagers carved a sharp distance between themselves and that person as he started sweeping the cobbled street. Disdain was written across each face, a not-so-hidden shudder; children shrieked and threw scattered pebbles, their parents paying no heed.

Freak, a group of matrons muttered as they passed with their woven shopping baskets. Unnatural.

Sweep, sweep, sweep, went the broom, like a phantom in broad daylight.

Frowning but curiosity piqued, Dragon pulled the hood of his jacket over his head to prevent being recognized and headed into the nearest pub, going up to the bar to order a beer. When the bartender came with his drink, he nodded towards the man on the streets.

"So, what's that person's story?"

The bartender, a disinterested looking man with a goatee, glanced boredly over in the direction Dragon had indicated, then very conspicuously rolled his eyes.

An elderly woman a few seats down snickered. "You a traveler, kid? That's a freak of nature. No need to visit the circus, we've got our own show right here for free right there." The hag cackled uproariously as if she had said a great joke. "Who knew we were harboring such a thing when we raised him. A man, if one can call it that, with no shame!" She leaned in as if imparting a confidence, to which Dragon's brow furrowed in distaste but didn't lean away from her sour breath. "Stole his momma's clothes to wear, bless that poor dead woman's soul. Oh how must she be rolling in her grave, thinking that she bore a son like that! We found him one day, all dolled up like a dame, having drawn a traveler to his bed! That man fled soon as we saw him, hightailing out of town like hell itself was on his heels. Good riddance! Now if we could rid ourselves of this pest too! You be careful now young man, lest you fall prey to _that_ as well!" With that parting line the hag cackled again and returned to nursing her ale.

Dragon set the appropriate amount of money on the bar and left the room. He had stayed long enough.

* * *

As the sun slanted down past the roofs of the houses and the street slowly lit up as the residents returned to their homes, Dragon again slipped into that shadowed alleyway. Haunted gray eyes turned up to look at his entrance with indifference that hid apprehension, their owner crouching huddled against the cold wall, broom abandoned beside him.

"May I sit?"

The other gazed at him warily, but as he gave no further response Dragon took the silence as acquiescence, sitting down cross-legged on the ground next to him. The older man shot him another indecipherable glance, but at least made no move to shift away.

They stayed silent for a while, the muted bustling on the street outside dulled even further as shops were closed and house doors shut against the chill autumn air. In the alley, it seemed night came faster than the rest, the few remaining sun rays leaving them untouched.

"Can I tell you a story?" Again, no response was forthcoming, so Dragon forged on. "When I was ten years old, I saw a man being shot dead right before my eyes. But the killer went free, without even the tiniest of punishment. Because he was a Celestial Dragon. Yet as a child I did not understand, why was it that certain people had greater rights than others? How was one murderer different from another? No one I asked could give me an answer. They just told me to accept it as the way of the world. In the years later, I saw fishmen being led into a building in chains, and led out as slaves. I saw children separated from mothers, the elderly beaten and left to rot. I grew up in a place where I saw the best and worst of humanity, and I knew that I could not be satisfied with accepting this world as it is. I have a dream. I dream of a world where everyone stands on equal footing. Where power is held by the people. I want to make this vision of mine a reality. But I am just one man."

"You vant me to join you." When the other finally spoke, it came almost as a shock, airy voice rough from disuse. But it confirmed everything Dragon had thought about the other. Intelligence brightened behind grey eyes, and for the first time since they had met, so did a flicker of life. "Vhy me?"

"Because you understand how cruel the world can be to those they judge as different. You know prejudice, lived with it. But you're greater than this life. Leave this place behind and come with me. We'll shake this world from its core." With that Dragon stood, and took in a slow breath, a strange calm settling over him even as his heart threatened to beat faster. "My name is Dragon and the law has declared me to be a wanted man. Anyone associated with me has to be prepared for the same label. But if you choose to come with me, I will not be your superior. We will be equals, working toward a cause we believe in." He held out his hand once more. "Will you become my comrade?"

This time, the other took it, allowing Dragon to pull him to his feet. "My name is Ivankov... No, just Iva. I prefer Iva." As he spoke those words something seemed to grow within the other, a glimmer of the true self hidden beneath a battered shell.

Dragon's serious face finally broke into a small but genuine smile. "Welcome to the Revolution, Iva."

* * *

 _ **And there we have the first chapter, and the beginnings of the Revolutionary Army!**_

 _ **Over the course of this 30-prompt challenge I daresay a good portion will be centered around Dragon (it's just so interesting to try to flesh out his character with the little hints we've been given so far), but I'll try to give each notable Revolutionary some screen-time, so be prepared to see Sabo, Koala, Kuma, Inazuma and even some of Robin as well!**_

 _ **Do leave a review telling me what you think of this chapter, and if there's anything specific you'd be interested in seeing in this series too! Till next time!**_


End file.
